Papercuts (Aka The Failed Human Experiments)
I DID NOT WROTE THIS STORY, CREDIT TO THE ONES WHO MADE THESE. I am about to tell you a story from something that will forever haunt me. PAPERCUTS It all started when me and my best friend Mickey were listening to the radio. The news reporter said a girl went missing. They said her name was Rosie Saxxon. Then all of a sudden, Mickey said he knew her. I looked at him in shock. Mickey also knew her parents. So we went to visit them. When we got to her parents' house, they explained that she was just hanging out at the mall with her friends, and that she didn't come back. They were too grief-stricken to talk about the rest. So we went to our friend Larry's house. Larry had been acting weird ever since the disappearance of Rosie. He said "I have been working on some projects for school." Despite Larry's lack of information on Rosie's disappearance I was pretty sure we would find something; and soon. . . . PART 2 "What kind of sick son of a bitch would do such a thing to steal a 14 year old girl?" Mickey said angrily, as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I don't know who would, but have you noticed the way Larry has been acting since the disappearance?" I said. After that episode, we went to bed. The next morning when I woke up, something wasn't right. Mickey was gone! It said something on the wall near Mickey's bed.It said "Papercuts" in red ink. Something weird was happening. . . . PART 3 After Mickey's disappearance. I tried to figure this out. So I went to my friend Tommy's house. But he wasn't there! Then I went to my other friend Katies's house. But she wasn't there! Then I did the obvious thing, I went to Larry's house. But he was acting a little. . . weirder than usual. He had this sinister look like he killed someone, and he kept getting anxious like he was planning something. He kept laughing and mur-muring to himself like he had done something wrong, but he didn't care about it. "Was this the end? Was I really gonna die like this? Did Larry kidnap Rosie, Mickey, Katie, or Nick?" I thought. It might have been the end for me at this point. . . . PART 4 I woke up in some lab-like environment. But what I saw made me sick. I saw my best friend Mickey hanging by his entrails. "P-PP-PPPAAAAAP-P-EERRRRC-C-CC-CUUUUUTSSSS" he said in an extremely weak sounding voice. Then Nick and Katie tied together in barbed wire, getting torn apart. There was some contraption above them. It seemed that the device above there would decapitate them if they tried to escape. Then the next thing I saw churned my stomach. It was a photograph of what I guess used to be Rosie, because the name Rosie was descripted in the bottom. I noticed that she was sitting on the bed I am sitting on now. The photo had bad resolution, so really couldn't make anything out of it. I puked at the sight I was seeing. Then I saw a figure, he was a little tall and whitish, it was Larry. He unstrapped me, brought me to my feet and took me to a chair, strapped me up again. "See those over there? Those are my failed human experiments! And you will be my first success!" He said as he grabbed a thin layer of construction paper. "What are you doing with that?" I said in fear. He took the webs of my fingers and sliced them with the paper. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" I said in horror and agony. "Experimenting, with papercuts!" He said sinisterly as he was slicing the webs of my toes. Then he grabbed my neck, and sliced my neck. He unstrapped me as he grabbed a gun out of his pocket. "YOU FAILED EXPERIMENT!!! YOU FAILED ME, NOW YOU MUST END UP LIKE MY OTHER FUCKING FAILED EXPERIMENTS!!!" He said holding the gun to my head. The second after he said that, I slugged him in the stomach. He was on his knees. I grabbed his gun, and pistol whipped him to death. After that I got my friends to the E.R. We came out alive and decided to have a survival party at my house. It was a great time, too! But Larry was found dead in his garage the same night... PART 5 (Epilogue) After the party, Katie and Nick went back home, and me and Mickey started to go to bed. Mickey was looking for his toothpaste. "Hey, dude! Look what I found!" As he was in "Alright, have it your way, but I am gonna keep it!" Mickey said joyfully. But sadly. . . . Mickey was found dead the next morning. Written by Joseph Rainbowdash Boron Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)